


Do it for Mommy

by Slashaddict96



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Breeding, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Incest, Kinky, Mild Smut, Mommy Issues, Mommy Kink, Name-Calling, Non-Consensual Spanking, Parent/Child Incest, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Power Dynamics, This is hella fucked up, set in S1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: Oliver can't resist not obeying his mother
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Moira Queen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Do it for Mommy

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone write for these two? Do you ship them? Let me know in the comments

_oliver wanted to do nothing other than have a cold beer and sleep after a long night of being a vigilante pulling down his green hood letting out a soft sigh_

_Suddenly the sound of heels clicking started filling the empty kitchen,_

_Oliver turned around to see his mother who was wearing a black silk robe he knew she was nude underneath it he also could smell her sensual smelling perfume he began to feel himself stiffening this was a recurring theme had been since Oliver turned 17 his lonely and horny mother couldn't help herself any longer her son had became such a handsome young man,_

_She slide off her robe revealing her naked body round breasts that were already perky from the chill in the air her pubic hair nicely trimmed_

_She walked closer to Oliver leaning into him holding him kissing his ear and neck she reached down to her slick pussy pushing her fingers in and out the sounds were driving Oliver crazy,_

_She than took her fingers wet with pussy juice and shoved them down Oliver's throat_

_He loved the taste of mommy's cum he loved when mommy was rough with him,_

_she then grabbed Oliver bent him over the table forcing his tight black leather pants down along with his underwear_

i know you were with that slut Laurel again you know I hate it when you fuck other women but me screams Moira as she slapped Oliver hard on his bare ass 

No one can suck your cock as good as me do you hear me son? Says Moira giving three more hard slaps

Y-yes mommy says Oliver barely audible

What was that? I couldn't hear you says Moira in a hateful tone

Yes Mommy! Shouted Oliver in tears

_moira continued to give Oliver more swats on the ass until he reddens_

now get on your knees and give me what you gave Laurel says Moira in a calmer tone as she forced Oliver on his knees

_he than shoved his face between her legs slicking his tongue over the warm wet center Oliver was always gentle with her,_

_Moira began to let out soft moans and pants as her son lapped at her soft pussy_

_Just before she could come she pulled Oliver back up to her adjusted his cock against her center_

now I want you to fuck me until you cum inside me I'm ovulating says Moira

_Oliver began thrusting as hard as he could knowing that this was a risk_

**the end**


End file.
